A chemically amplified positive resist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process using i-rays, KrF, ArF and electron beam; forming a bump or a thick film resist pattern in the production of semiconductor devices; forming a wiring pattern or a thick film resist laminated body in the production of circuit board; and the like.
It is expected for the chemically amplified resist composition to give patterns having high resolution and good pattern profile.
US 2005/0042540 A1 discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin which comprises a polymerization unit derived from hydroxystyrene and a polymerization unit derived from a (meth)acrylate ester, and an acid generator.